Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure generally relate to a conveyance device and an image forming apparatus incorporating the conveyance device.
Related Art
An electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an electrostatic latent image on a surface of an image bearer, develops the electrostatic latent image with electrically-charged developer, and transfers the image on a recording medium at a transfer position. In such a configuration, if the conveyance behavior of the recording medium is disturbed at an upstream side from the transfer position in a direction of conveyance of the recording medium, an abnormal image might be formed. Hence, such an image forming apparatus may include a guide to guide the recording medium to a target position.